Glenn Talbot (Earth-199999)
| Relatives = Carla Talbot (wife), George Talbot (son) | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = New York City | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Greying | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Brigadier General in the U.S. Air Force | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Sega; Brent Fletcher | First = The Incredible Hulk (June 13, 2008) | HistoryText = Hunting the Hulk Glenn Talbot was a major in the United States Army, and in charge of the Hulkbusters program that was dedicated to the take down of the Incredible Hulk, but he was an overall failure on all fronts. While he planned and planned various tactics and attacks, the Hulk simply crashed his way through them with little to no effort. Meanwhile, Talbot was attempting to seduce Banner's once girlfriend Betty Ross. However, Talbot began to break under the mental task of both dealing with the Hulk and Betty's refusal of his increasingly desperate advances, causing him to take a customized suit of Hulkbuster armor designed by Tony Stark and kidnap Betty. This action turned his own men against him, but they had difficulty operating without threatening Betty's life, forcing the Hulk to step in and form an uneasy alliance with General Ross to rescue his daughter. Hulk engaged Talbot in the Hulkbuster armor in single combat, and defeated it, rescuing Betty. Eventually, his actions against Banner escalated to the point where Talbot himself became a danger to civilian safety, his strategies varying from attempting launch missiles in a civilian area to destroy the Hulk to donning a nuclear-powered Hulkbuster suit to fight him directly, intending to pass off civilian casualties as the Hulk's fault once his foe has been dealt with. When he was defeated by the Hulk, a self-destruct mechanism activated in his Hulkbuster, intending to kill Hulk along with him and the entire city. Hulk realized this and threw Talbot's suit into the upper atmosphere, where his Hulkbuster armor exploded safely, supposedly killing Talbot in the process. S.H.I.E.L.D. Talbot survived his injuries, and was eventually promoted to the rank of colonel. After Hydra was revealed to have infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D, Colonel Talbot was charged with overseeing S.H.I.E.L.D's activities, and sent a team of "peace keepers" to the Hub, a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility that was at the time run by Agent Phillip Coulson; however, Coulson managed to escape the facility with a small team of five other agents before Talbot's men had arrived. Once former agent Maria Hill had been arrested by the FBI, she willingly gave Talbot the location of Agent Coulson and his team, who were hiding out at one of Director Fury's secret bases in the Canadian wilderness. Talbot took Hill and a squad of Special Forces, to the base and interrogated Coulson's team, but during his search he and the special forces team were attacked by Coulson and Hill after the latter was convinced that he was preventing them from saving a fellow agent. Coulson knocked him out using an I.C.E.R. For acquiring Secret Base Providence, Talbot was promoted to Brigadier General and publicly claimed that both S.H.I.E.L.D. and Hydra factions have been defeated. But on a day out with his family, he was called by Coulson, now Director of the new S.H.I.E.L.D., that he was in danger. Talbot called his armed escort before being assaulted by Carl "Crusher" Creel. He was saved by Agent Melinda May and Skye but was soon abducted by the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and taken to the Bus, where Coulson attempts to convince him that they should be working together, stating that Hydra is still out there and that Creel, who was taken into custody, wanted to be at the very military base where he was storing items from S.H.I.E.L.D. When Talbot refused to see things his way, Coulson again iced him and Talbot woke up in his underwear in a black car. He tries calling reinforcement, unaware that S.H.I.E.L.D. had copied his fingerprints and voiceprint and intercepted his call. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = Glenn has the strength of an average man who engages in moderate exercise and has extensive military training in his past. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Formerly: Glenn Talbot has his own customized variant of the Hulkbuster armor which is more powerful and faster than the standard versions. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Michael Gannon provides the voice for Major Talbot in the video game adaptation of The Incredible Hulk, while Adrian Pasdar portrays him in the Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. episodes "Providence," "Nothing Personal," and "Shadows." | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Talbot Family